


Distracted

by by_the_A11ey_Cat



Category: A Court of Mist and Fury - Sarah J. Maas, A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Painting + Teasing + Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_the_A11ey_Cat/pseuds/by_the_A11ey_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean by leaving?” Rhys said, the incredulous tone of his voice unmistakable. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“I said I’m leaving. I can’t paint with you bothering me like that.” The last part of what I had said make me blush slightly, remembering the feel of him brushing my hair aside and his lips grazing the side of my neck. Rhys had walked into our bedroom and had seen me painting, but I was too engaged in my project to notice his brisk footsteps coming closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

“What do you mean by _leaving_?” Rhys said, the incredulous tone of his voice unmistakable. I rolled my eyes.

“I _said_ I’m leaving. I can’t paint with you bothering me like that.” The last part of what I had said make me blush slightly, remembering the feel of him brushing my hair aside and his lips grazing the side of my neck. Rhys had walked into our bedroom and had seen me painting, but I was too engaged in my project to notice his brisk footsteps coming closer.

“I must confess, Feyre, that it pleases me a bit to know just my presence is such a bother.” His tone had taken on that lover’s purr that I knew too well, and my muscles reacted to his teasing voice as if on instinct. But his apparent arrogance still needled me, and I took his obvious bait despite myself. 

“I could paint with you in the room just fine, I would just prefer some peace.” I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

Rhys’s grin widened. “Oh?” He leaned in a bit closer, close enough for me to feel the heat coming off him, close enough for his scent—our scent— to fill my nose so strongly that it almost made me dizzy. “And here I was almost feeling sorry for making you scurry out of the room.” The joints of his fingers grazed my cheek.

I scoffed. “I wasn’t scurrying.” I sat back down with a huff and tried to get back to my art, but Rhys persisted. 

“I bet you couldn’t continue to paint with me distracting you,” he teased. I gave him a skeptical look.

“Well someone seems to have a high opinion of themselves.” I replied, echoing the words he’d said to me once. He raised his eyebrows and I gave a quick eye roll in response. “And what would I get out of winning this ridiculous bet anyway?”

His grin became feline. “Anything your heart desires, Feyre. I promise.” 

Now I was suspicious. And keenly interested. Rhys was sure he was going to win, that was apparent. But anything....that would be a useful thing to pull in the future. There wasn’t much that Rhys denied me as his mate, but there were still a few times where he’d be stubborn enough to argue. I scanned his face, but was met with the same grin.

“And if you win?” I tested. He considered this for a moment. 

“Wash my hair tonight,” he said.

“That hardly seems like a fair trade off.”

Rhys shrugged. “I enjoy the feeling of your fingers running through my hair.” He stated it matter-of-factly. 

I smiled slightly at him. “Ok,” I said, and had a feeling that I was going to enjoy this and suffer the consequences of my decision at the same time. Rhys’s expression at my approval changed this feeling to a conviction. I ignored him as he moved behind me and turned to my painting, picking up my brush. I’d been working on a painting of the mountains, the fleeting moment between the sun’s setting and dusk’s beginning. The sky turned an array of colors, orange and purple and blue, while the mountains that the sun once shined on turned grey and black with nights approach.

My attention caught briefly on Rhys’s fingertips tracing up my arm from my wrist and the tingling sensation they caused. But I continued to paint, even as his fingers moved to brush my cheek lightly, adoringly, and moved down my jawline to my neck, slowly stroking the pulse there. My focus waned again as Rhys’s fingers continued to drift lower past my neck, beginning to trace the curve of my breast. His fingertips continued lower, lower, until they reached their destination. 

Rhys made a quiet, thoughtful sound, tracing the peaks that had already formed. He pinched one experimentally, and it was an effort to gulp down the soft cry that had almost escaped. I didn’t dare look at him, into the violet eyes that had been staring at me all the while, because if I did I wouldn’t be able to look back at my painting. 

Rhys moved his hand to brush a stray strand of my hair behind my ear and leaned down, licking up the shell. I gasped at the feeling of his tongue on my ear, and he bit, and I didn’t have to look at him to tell that he was smiling. But I kept up with my brush strokes, determined to win. 

“I like it.” He whispered in my ear, motioning to the painting, and I shivered slightly at his hot breath. 

“Thank you,” I breathed quietly, and was relieved that my voice maintained some stability.

Rhys moved his fingers down to run along my legs. I’d worn a nightgown that fell to the middle of my thighs, hiked up a bit from my sitting position. I hadn’t expected anyone to bother me while I was painting, so I’d worn something loose and comfortable. His fingers played at the edge, and I became uncomfortably aware of how hard my heart was beating. 

Rhys stared at my face and chuckled softly. _Feeling bothered?_

 _No_ , I snapped. His fingers continued down slowly to my bare knee and journeyed back up, now tracing the inside of my thigh. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from sighing at the feeling of his fingers on me, coming closer, and my face burned as I continued to work on my painting. His fingers traced downward again, and when they reached my knee Rhys suddenly slid his hand up my leg, calluses now scraping. My hand shook a bit.

But then Rhys got to his knees, and my heart skipped a beat, adrenaline shooting through my veins at the motion. I forced my focus back to the painting, mixing the red and blue paints with my finger to match the light purple color of the sky at dusk. Rhysand rested his head on my knee, still tracing my inner thigh, his fingers moving farther and farther up with each pass. Despite myself, I widened my legs a bit to give him more access.

I could tell he was pleased through our bond, and his fingers went farther up, finally tracing the edge of my underwear. My hand was shaking slightly now, and it was an effort to keep my breathing even. His fingers slipped in just a hairs breath, and I almost whimpered. Rhys was still watching me paint from below, slipping his fingers in farther. It was getting harder to ignore how lightheaded I felt, and my focus slipped entirely as he traced a finger along my wetness. I couldn’t stop myself from groaning softly.  
Rhys growled in satisfaction, and I could feel it reverberate against my knee. He removed his fingers from me and licked them, that action causing a relentless hunger to pass through me. Rhys licked his lips and slipped his hands under my dress. I lifted myself off my seat to let him remove my underwear in one smooth motion, and he positioned himself in between my legs, grasping them in each hand, pushing them wider apart while pulling me to the edge of my seat. 

_Please_ , I said through the bond, not entirely sure if I was asking for him to let up on his teasing or restless for him to keep going. 

_I’m done teasing you_ , he said. 

_You’re never done_ , I replied, and I didn’t mask the slight laughter in my voice.

Rhys only smiled at that and leaned forward, licking up with the tip of his tongue. I dropped my brush to run my paint stained hands through his hair, and he hummed in appreciation. He licked from my center to the apex of my thighs, in the great sweeping strokes he knew I liked. 

I leaned back into my chair and moaned loudly, moving my hips in time with his tongue. Rhys kept a firm grip on my legs, keeping them spread, and circled around the apex of my thighs. I cried out, clenching his hair tighter. The feeling of his tongue and hot breath brushing me had lightning running through my veins, my head thrown back. He sucked there, and I cried out again. Rhys growled in approval, and I could feel it vibrate through me.

“Rhys,” I moaned, and looked down in time to catch his eyes drift up. The sight of him, crouched low and feasting on me, caused release to barrel through me. My legs clenched, but he kept them apart and slipped his tongue inside me. Rhys licked me through my climax and aftershock, stopping only when I was panting and my muscles finally relaxed. He released my legs and rose up to a kneeling position, placing his hands on either side of my thighs. 

I looked at him, his eyes shining and his smiling lips still wet from me. “I’ll paint all hours of the day if you continue to bother me like that,” I said breathlessly. Rhys chuckled and got up.

“I think I’ll call in my reward now,” he said, motioning to his paint stained hair. He turned and walked toward the bathroom, removing his shirt and giving me a view of those beautiful wings and tattooed back. I got up and followed him, leaving the unfinished painting waiting in the room.


End file.
